


Harry's Lord of the Rings

by moomoo42



Series: Harry through dimensions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Death sends Harry to the dimension he is to live in which has immortals like him. There he joins the fellowship to help destroy the ring.





	Harry's Lord of the Rings

"Master."

"I told you to call me Harry."

"Of course, Master." I roll my eyes but leave it.

"So which dimension am I going to next?"

"The last dimension you were in was the last one you were obligated to help."

"You mean... I can go home?"

"You could. Or you could not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Even if you go home you will still be my master, meaning that you will still be immortal, therefore will outlive all of your friends." I'll be alone? I can't watch them all die.

"But... where would I go if I don't go home?"

"There is another world where you could live which could use your help."

"Won't I outlive everyone there as well?"

"No. There are other immortals there." 

"Like me?"

"Not exactly. They can die in battle."

"I can die in battle."

"Yes, but you will come back."

"Okay, I'll go there... how will they need my help?"

"You will find out when you get there."

"You're going to drop me in the middle of some battle or an important meeting, aren't you?" I ask. 

All I get in reply is a smirk and the familiar feeling of falling into another dimension. I hit the ground, somersaulting to soften the impact and land in a crouch in front of a man with long blond hair, pointed ears and a green aura that makes me feel warm and safe, looking at me in slight shock, which is a lot better than how people normally react to me appearing out of nowhere. I'll call him blondie.

"Um... hello?" I say, tilting my head to the side.

"How did you do that?" someone asks behind me. I stand to turn to the one who talked, he has long dark brown hair, pointy ears, and a powerful aura. I'll call him... Mr. powerful. I never said I was good at giving nicknames.

"I sense magic around him," an old man that reminds me of Dumbledore says. I can also sense magic from him, but I keep quiet.

"He is an Istari?" a man with a kingly aura asks. I'll call him King. 

"No. He is similar, but different," Dumbledore look-alike says. 

As they continue to talk I feel an evil presence lurking behind me making a shiver go up my spine. I turn towards the presence and raise an eyebrow at the ordinary-looking ring, well except for a familiar black aura and evil coming off of it in waves. I step up to it to get a closer look not noticing that everyone has gone quiet watching me. I slowly reach out towards it my finger getting closer and closer until its close enough that I poke it. Its power rushes through my finger and up my arm, it feels so cold that it burns. I jump back with a half-surprised half pained yelp. I wrap my arms around myself and shiver, still feeling cold.

"Why do you have something so evil?" I ask Mr powerful. Everyone looks at me in shock. More shock then when I appeared out of nowhere, strange people.

"You do not feel a pull to it?" Dumbledore look-alike asks.

"No? If anything I want to get away from it," I answer taking another step back and almost bumping into blondie.

"Who are you?" blondie asks.

"I'm Harry. And you are?"

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Okay... and what are all of you doing sitting around a Horcrux?"


End file.
